Finding True Love Again
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: Harry Potter would never admit that he needed help raising his son James and two daughters Angelina and Jacqueline after the death of his beloved wife Cho... Full summary inside!
1. How it Strated

**Finding True Love Again **

**Summary****: Harry Potter would never admit that he needed help raising his young son James and two daughters Angelina and Jacqueline after the death of his beloved wife Cho. Until Ginny Weasley and now Longbottom decides that Harry needs company and not with that Romilda Vane. That's why she hired the beautiful and lovely privet tutor named Hermione Granger for the children. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the newest story that with the help of my sister is now coming into the works. I hope you all enjoy it very much so read & review! **

* * *

**Chapter One – How it Started**

On a cool summer night, Cho Potter was going home after a long week in Paris for her job. She loved her life; five years married to Harry and their three children James, Angelina and Jacqueline who she simply adored. What could she say she just loved her family, they meant every thing for her. James; who was only four had messy black except he had her dark brown eyes instead. The twins of only two of age; Angelina and Jacqueline were a surprising gift to everyone; they had curly red hair and Harry's emerald eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver called her name. "Mrs. Potter, I don't want to alarm you, but I think we're being followed," he said. Cho looked through the window behind her and saw a black car following them alright. Suddenly the car crashed into them from behind, Cho felt her heart pound. The car crashed into them again making the car go of to the side for a bit. Cho opened her locket that had her family's picture in it.

In the country side of Godric's Hollow

Twenty-three year old Harry Potter was running around chasing his three kids in the backyard of Potter's home. He loved spending time with his family when he wasn't working as an auror. Many believed that he married Cho at the young age of nineteen and then that he was too young to be a father when James was born when he and Cho were twenty. "No, daddy!" giggled James as his dad grabbed him from behind. "No, no daddy!" the girls chanted as they tried to help their brother from the grip of the tickle monster.

As they all played in the backyard they didn't see Ron and a very pregnant Luna Weasley came in through the fireplace. "Ronald is this the right time to tell them?" asked Luna with worry. "We have to Luna, before Harry finds out that his wife died in the afternoon newspaper. It would be better if we tell him," Ron answered his wife. Suddenly they heard the voices of the children and Harry as they came inside. "Uncle Ron and Aunty Luna!" shouted the children when they saw them.

"Hey, I didn't hear you two come in," Harry said as he greeted Luna with a kiss on the cheek and Ron with a brotherly hug. Ron tried to smile, but failed as he did it. Harry could sense that something was wrong when he saw his friends. "What's wrong?" asked Harry as he looked at them. "Um… Luna the kids," Ron said to his wife. "Come on you three let's go get a cookie," Luna said smiling to them. "Yay, cookie!" shouted the girls as they grabbed hold of Luna's hands on either side with James leading them to the kitchen.

Ron waited until he made sure that they were well out of ear sight before turning to Harry again. "Here," Ron said as he held out his hand towards him. Harry took whatever there was in Ron's hand into his; there in his hand was the white gold locket he had given Cho the year before. "This is Cho's locket?" Harry said confused. "Harry, Cho had an accident on her way back to the hotel in Paris…," Ron started. "And she didn't make it." Harry stared into his friend and just couldn't believe what he was telling him.

His Cho was gone, the love his life and his children's adoring mother was gone. Ron looked at him and just couldn't help but to see his friend look so destroyed at the news of losing his wife. "I'm sorry Harry," he whispered to his friend. Harry let the tears run down his eyes as he thought of his children. "Ron, how am I going to tell the kids that their mother died?" asked Harry. Ron saw his friend break into pieces at the loss of his the woman he loved so much.

Days later the family buried Cho Potter in the cemetery, the children didn't take their mother's death very well when they were explained why mummy wasn't coming back. Harry and the kids decided to leave the cottage and moved into a three story house near Ron and Luna's home. The cottage just had too many memories that hurt Harry very much and he thought it would be better for the kids to leave. He worked hard and tried to raise his son and two daughters the best he could with the help of Luna, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter, I know it was a bit short, but it will get longer. I'll update soon so don't worry! Don't forget to review I'd like to hear what you think so far. Until next time happy reading!

Lily Hermione Potter


	2. Two Years Later

**Finding True Love Again **

**Summary****: Harry Potter would never admit that he needed help raising his young son James and two daughters Angelina and Jacqueline after the death of his beloved wife Cho. Until Ginny Weasley and now Longbottom decides that Harry needs company and not with that Romilda Vane. That's why she hired the beautiful and lovely private tutor named Hermione Granger for the children. **

* * *

**Chapter Two – Two Years Later **

Ron and Luna along with Ginny and Neville looked at Harry argue with the annoying witch from school and years later still was. They weren't happy to hear that they might have to stand Romilda Vane more than a few months or the thought of her taking the place as the mother of their nephew and nieces. "Honestly Romilda do you really think it was one of the kids," twenty-five year old Harry asked the young woman of twenty-three. "Yes Harry I think it was one of the children who did that to my books," she insisted. "Alright then, but I don't know," he said before calling his son down. "James, come down please."

Six year old James Potter came downstairs where he knew that his father and future step-mother Romilda were. "James did you ruin Romilda's books with your crayons?" asked Harry to his son. "No, dad I didn't," he replied as he rolled his eyes at his father. "Mmm… must have been the girls then," Harry muttered as Romilda glared at him. "Angelie and Jackie come down for a minute," Harry called. Two little girls of the age of four came downstairs. Their red hair pulled into two pig tails their hair curling at the end and their emerald eyes shinning an innocent way. "Yes, daddy," they said together.

They smiled at their daddy dearest and then glared at Romilda, who was standing next to their dad. "Sweetie and Pumpkin, did one of you color Romilda's books?" Harry asked them. "I didn't daddy," answered Angelie. Harry turned towards his other daughter who smiled cutely at him. "Jackie?" he asked her. "Did you do it?" The little girl looked at her uncles and aunts who all had a knowing look on their faces. "Yup, daddy I did it," she answered proudly. "Why?" Harry asked her yet again. "I thought that Romilda's books needed color," she answered in her best upset voice.

"They looked really boring." Harry had an amused look of his face as he looked at his daughter smile back at him. It took a lot of power for the other adults not to burst out laughing at Jackie's answer. "Jacqueline, sweetie those books cost a fortune and now you ruined them," Romilda said trying to keep control. In Romilda Vane's book, kids were a nightmare come true and she would never want to have any. In her option having kids would ruin her figure and her beauty. "I'm sorry Romilda," Jackie said to her. "Well, don't do it again," Romilda said to her.

Jackie saluted her and promised never to do it again; everyone else saw she had her fingers crossed behind her back. "She's a trouble maker alright," Ron whispered to the others. "Harry, I have to go I promised some of my friends that I will eat brunch with them today," Romilda said as she looked at her watch. She kissed Harry on the cheek, gave a fake smile at her fiancé's friends and glared at the little unbearable monsters who smiled at her. As soon as Romilda was gone, Ron smiled at his best friend.

"Mate, you can't say that you really are going to marry her," he said to him as Angelie sat on his lap and Jackie on Neville's lap. "She spends more time with her friends shopping than you and the kids," Neville added as tickled Jackie on her sides. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed loudly he heard this over and over each and everyday. "Harry you really have to think about marrying her, I mean my mother doesn't approve of her either," Ginny told him. Harry turned to Luna, expecting her to say something to him about Romilda, like always. Luna looked at him dreamily as she gently rubbed her large stomach.

"I hope a Blibbering Humdinger eats her," she finally said to him. Ron burst out laughing as Ginny giggled and Neville tried to hide his laugher with his hand. Harry glared at his weird friend, but a smile was forming on his face as he looked at the strange woman. "Honestly Harry, you can't say that you feel anything for Romilda or if she even likes the children at all," Ginny said as she looked at him. "I don't like her," Angelie said as she frowned.

"I don't either she has a pointy nose," Jackie added. "Pumpkin, what have I said about talking about bad things of people?" asked Harry to her. "To not say bad things about people, but daddy Uncle Ron said so too," Jackie said. Harry turned to look at Ron and then at his daughter. "What did Uncle Ron say?" he asked her. Ron shook his head trying to get Jackie to not say anything, but the young girl didn't see him. "Uncle Ron said that Romilda has a big pointy nose and her eyes look like they glow in the dark," she said smiling. Harry looked at his friend and just didn't understand what was wrong with his so called friends.

James sighed as he looked at them laugh at the reasons why they didn't like Romilda. He walked back upstairs to his room leaving his sisters tell his dad what Uncle Ron didn't like about Romilda. As soon as James got his room he grabbed the moving picture of his mum from his bedside table, he hated the idea of anyone replacing his mother. When his dad had brought Romilda home months before, James felt anger towards his dad at even thinking about replacing his mum.

Romilda Vane would never be as pretty and smart as his mum was and he will never ever call her mum. For a reason he thought that his dad was forgetting his mum, who claimed to always love her. Harry walked upstairs when he didn't see James with the rest downstairs; he expected to see him in his room. And just as he expected, James was in his room looking at the picture of Cho again. "Hey Sport," he said as he sat next to his son. James placed the picture down again as he looked at his dad. "You want to talk?" Harry asked him.

"No, I just miss mum," answered James. "I miss her too, James," Harry said to him. "Are you sure because ever since Romilda came you forgot mum," he pointed out to his dad. Harry frowned as he looked at his son; he had to admit ever since Cho died, James had become quieter than before. "You don't like her either, huh?" Harry asked him. James shook his head as he looked down at his trainers instead of his dad. "I'm sure with time you will come to like Romilda," Harry assured his son. "Just remember, Sport your mum will always be in my heart. But time moves on and so do we and I know your mum wouldn't want us upset."

Harry kissed him on his forehead and messed up his hair. "We need to find a new private tutor for you kids since the twins and you scared the other one away," Harry said as he smiled. James gave him a loop-sided smile at the reminder of the tutor he had; she was the forth to leave screaming from the house. "Your Aunt Luna and Aunt Ginny can't tutor you three anymore since they have their own things to do," Harry told him. Just as they were about to get up the twins were at the door way.

"Daddy," Jackie started.

"And Jamie," Angelie said next.

"Dobby said that," Jackie said again.

"Lunch is ready!" they finished together.

The twins smiled at them, they had taken part of finishing sentences for each other and together just like their Uncles Fred and George had taught them. "Stop calling me Jamie," James said to his sisters. "Okay we will… Jamie," Angelie said to him. Harry watched as his little girls annoyed their brother. "Hey hurry up Potters' we're hungry!" Ron shouted from downstairs. "Hurry you three before Uncle Ron eats everything," Harry told them. "No, Uncle Ron don't eat everything!" shouted the girls as they ran down the hallway.

Once they all were sitting eating lunch, they decided not to talk about Romilda. "So, Ginny are you going to help me find a new tutor for these kids of mine," Harry asked her. "Yes, Luna and I have chosen a good group of candidates for the job," Ginny assured him. Luna looked at Ginny, but didn't say anything. The truth was that they hadn't found anyone, since the ones they have chosen couldn't stay at all times at the manor or they just wanted to be near famous Harry Potter.

They agreed to keep looking after they visited Harry and the children. Ginny and Luna just hopped that they would find the right one in the new group of woman they were to see later that day. Once finished with lunch the Weasleys and Longbottoms excused themselves and said good bye to the Potter family. Once they got to the office they sat down to think before the new group came along. "Alright Ginny and Luna have you found the new tutor yet?" asked Ron them. "Well, we hope to find her today in the last group," Luna said dreamily.

"Know any of the names of them right now?" asked Neville. "Um… well no," Ginny answered her husband. "Might I suggest someone Ginny… someone from my old house Ravenclaw," Luna added. The other three looked at the blond, eye-eyed woman. "Do you remember by any chance, Hermione Granger?" she asked them. Ron thought as he tried to remember the name, but couldn't, Ginny and Neville smiled as they remembered her. "Oh you mean Bookworm Granger!" Ron said loudly. Luna glared at her husband as he poked fun of her friend.

"Ronald, you do know that Hermione was a good friend of Cho's too!" Luna said to him. "Well, Hermione is a private teacher, but is unemployed at the moment. Not only does she love children, but she is quite pretty too." Ron hated situations like this in which they know something that he doesn't. "Honestly Ron are you that thick?" Ginny asked as she saw her brother's confused face. "Hermione will make a good tutor for James. Jackie and Angelie, but also make great company to Harry," explained Ginny.

Luna looked at the papers on the desk and smiled at the paper and the picture of a beautiful young woman. "Look's like Hermione is in this group too," she said to the rest. She handed the picture to Ginny who passed it to Neville and then finally Ron. "Well, let's see if we find our tutor today then," Ginny said finally.

* * *

Second chapter done and hopping to get next chapter out soon! So happy reading!

Lily Hermione Potter


	3. The Tutor

**Finding True Love Again **

**Summary****: Harry Potter would never admit that he needed help raising his young son James and two daughters Angelina and Jacqueline after the death of his beloved wife Cho. Until Ginny Weasley and now Longbottom decides that Harry needs company and not with that Romilda Vane. That's why she hired the beautiful and lovely private tutor named Hermione Granger for the children.**

**Note I have noticed that many readers are putting it on alert, but I would really... really love if I got reviews, comments about the story. For the people who have reviewed thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Tutor **

"Next!" Ginny called to the next woman waiting outside. Each and every one of the women that came out of the office looked outraged, sad or disappointed. Ron and Neville looked at each woman leave the office and none fit for what they wanted for the children or Harry. A perky tall blond came in dressed in a hot pink business suit that looked horrible in Ginny's option came in. Luna and her exchanged looks as the blond sat down. "Okay…," Ginny started. "It's Miss. Brittany Miles," she said cheerfully. "Um… Miss. Miles why do you think that you should become the tutor for the Potter children?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I like children and like the children need a tutor. Like I'm not only smart, I'm like single and could even become their mother," she said. **(A/N: To all blonds please don't be offended by this character at all**. **Again I ask for your forgiveness it was my friend's idea to add her for fun) **"Thanks for you time Miss. Miles, but you're not what we are looking." Luna said dreamily. "Like what do you mean I'm not what you're looking for?" she demanded to the two women. "Meaning that you aren't the tutor we're looking for the Potter children," Ginny cleared it up for her. The blond looked outraged and stood up glaring at Ginny and Luna.

"I would do a good job as a tutor for them," she said to them. "Really now what are the Potter children's names?" asked Ginny to her. Brittany tilted her head to the side and smiled with confidence to the red head. "Easy question… Jason, Autumn and Julie," she answered. Luna rolled her eyes towards the ceiling trying to not laugh at her. "You want to tutor the kids and you don't even know their names," Ginny said to her. "Their names are James, Jacqueline and Angelina; and get out of this office now!"

The blond narrowed her eyes at her and took her handbag from the chair and made a dramatic exit from the office. Ginny sat down again and ripped the papers Brittany Miles had signed and threw them away. "Who's next Luna?" she added. Luna smiled as she looked at the papers in her hand. "Just one more… Hermione Granger," Luna said. Ginny smiled to and called in the last one and just prayed she'd be the one. Hermione Granger walked in nervously into the office to find Ginny Longbottom and Luna Weasley there.

She had seen Brittany Miles leave angrily muttered swear words about them and how she deserved the job. Ginny smiled and stood up to greet the muggleborn witch. "Nice to see you again Hermione," she said. "You too Mrs. Longbottom and you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "None of that formal talk with us Hermione," Luna said to the once Ravenclaw. "Alright let's start the interview," Ginny said as she sat down again. Hermione nodded as she too took her seat in front of the red head.

"Obviously James, Jackie and Angelie need a new tutor, but we along with their father, Harry need to know that you are going to be committed to the job," Ginny said. Hermione nodded to show that she understood. "That would mean that you need to live at the Potter residence at all times, but of course you have weekends and holidays to yourself," Luna added. Hermione nodded again and continued to hear the requirements to the job.

After other things they asked her why she thought that she should be the tutor. "Well… I have always loved children since I never had young siblings, I thought why not combine my love of learning and children together. I heard that Mr. Potter is a halfblooded wizard, so I'd like to teach the children both magical and muggle worlds to them," she said to her. Ginny and Luna exchanged looks of agreement, they had found their tutor. They continued to listen to all the things she knew and would teach them. "Hermione can you excuse us," Luna asked.

The brunette nodded and stepped out, feeling nervous yet again. "Luna she's perfect!" exclaimed Ginny. Luna nodded and smiled at her and couldn't help but to feel that they had the perfect tutor in their hands. "Hermione come in," Luna said as she opened the door. She stepped inside and waited to hear their answer. "Hermione from now on you're the Potter children's private tutor," Ginny told her. "Thank you!" said Hermione. "When do I start?" Luna and Ginny liked that she was eager to start already and they needed that in her.

"Well for one you need to gather your things to move into the house and meet the kids and Harry," Luna answered. After a good half an hour discussing the things for her to prepare; Hermione excused herself to get gather her personal items form her home and Luna agreed to go get her from her house in two hours. Hermione's happiness showed as she walked back to her parent's home. She packed her things in her trunk as she explained to her mother that if she wanted to be committed to teaching she'd have to move into their home to spend time and to get to know the three Potter kids.

"But Hermione does the family really need you there," Jane Granger asked her daughter. "Mum this family is really important in our world and I'm sure that Mr. Potter is very busy with his work that he needs someone teach and be with his three children," Hermione answered. She placed her books inside the trunk before looking at her mother. "Sounds like those rich families that have no time for their family, but have the time to do their work and go out," Jane said. "Where's the mother of these kids, Hermione?" Hermione stopped and turned to look at her mum as she said that.

"Mum, those children lost their mother two years ago and you know who their mum was?" Hermione told her. "Remember Cho Chang?" Jane nodded as she mentioned the one few friends her daughter had in school. "Well… Cho Chang was their mum and she loved her children very much." Jane understood why Hermione wanted to work there to be a bit closer to the friend she lost even if it's through her children.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Lily Hermione Potter


	4. Meeting the Four Potters

**Finding True Love Again **

**Summary****: Harry Potter would never admit that he needed help raising his young son James and two daughters Angelina and Jacqueline after the death of his beloved wife Cho. Until Ginny Weasley and now Longbottom decides that Harry needs company and not with that Romilda Vane. That's why she hired the beautiful and lovely private tutor named Hermione Granger for the children. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Four Potters **

As Hermione and her floating trunk was behind her when the doorbell rang loudly. She opened the door to find Luna and Ron along with a little girl with bouncy curly strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Hermione," Luna greeted her.

"Hello Luna," she said too. "Hermione this is my husband Ronald; I'm sure you remember him from school," she introduced her to Ron.

Hermione nodded as she looked at the red headed man in front of her who used to tease her and called her "Bookworm Granger".

"Yes, I remember him alright; Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley… oh, um… sorry about teasing you back at school," Ron said ashamed off himself. "It's fine and plus it's in the past really," she assured to him. "Oh good because I thought you were going to hurt me or something," sighed Ron with relief.

Hermione smiled at him and then looked at the little girl with a teddy bear in her arms.

"And you are?" she asked the little girl.

"I'm Cherry Weasley," she replied shyly to Hermione. "Aren't you a darling," she told the little girl. Luna smiled as she looked at Hermione; she must really love children.

"You have a very pretty daughter," Hermione told the Weasleys. "Thank you very much," they replied together. "So ready to go Hermione?" asked Luna dreamily to her. "Yes," replied Hermione.

"Nervous about meeting them?" asked Ron from the front seat of the car.

"Just a little bit," Hermione answered him. "Harry is an alright mate, but watch out for the kids; they're trouble," Ron added. "Ronald," Luna warned him. "Don't worry, Hermione the kids are really nice; they play pranks sometimes, but nothing to worry about," she added to Hermione.

The brunette tried to smile but she was really nervous about meeting the Potters.

"I'm kidding, Hermione their fine kids… pranksters at times, but really great kids," Ron assured her.

They finally got to a fair sized three story house with a lovely garden in the front. They all got out of the car and went to the stairs leading to the front door. Before they even got to the door it opened with two little girls running out.

"Uncle Ron... Aunty Luna and Cherry-berry!" they shouted. Hermione smiled at the two little girls as they hugged Ron and Luna then Cherry.

"Hey Jackie… Angelie," Ron greeted the twins. "We got a surprise for both of you," Luna told them.

"Really what is it?" Jackie asked.

"Well, we got you two and your brother the new tutor that will teach you three," Ron said as he smiled at Hermione.

Both twins looked over at Hermione as if to approve of her by just looking. Angelie and Jackie exchanged smiles at each other and then ran off to meet their new tutor.

"Hi I'm Jackie!" said the first twin. "And I'm Angelie," said the second one.

Hermione smiled at them and couldn't help but to see that they were really cute.

"Very nice to meet you Jackie and you too Angelie; I'm Hermione, but you can call me Mione," she said to the twins. "Let's go inside now," Luna said to the rest.

They all went inside for Hermione to meet the other two of the family. James was wondering what the racket was about; he had the right mind to yell at the twins. James was going down the stairs when he saw his sisters with a pretty woman followed by his Uncle Ron, Aunt Luna and little cousin Cherry.

"Jay, come down here," Ron said once he saw him coming down the stairs.

Hermione looked at the boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes come down the stairs; looking at her with curious eyes.

"James this is Miss. Hermione Granger the new tutor for you and the twins," Luna introduced.

James looked at her and saw that she had really kind eyes and a sincere smile unlike the other tutors they've had. "Hello James, I'm Hermione," she told him. James smiled he liked her already since she seemed to be really different from the others.

"Ron … Luna and of course my Cherry-berry!" exclaimed a voice that just entered.

Hermione looked up to find Harry Potter holding Cherry in his arms and smiling to his friends. Harry then looked at the very beautiful woman talking to James and he seemed to only see her. Ron and Luna exchanged looks as Harry put Cherry down. He walked over to the beauty of a woman and extended his hand toward her.

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger," she replied still looking into his almond shaped emerald eyes.

They took each other's hands and for a minute felt as if a shock went through them as they greeted each other. Luna coughed bring them back to reality. "Harry, this is Hermione the new tutor for James, Angelie and Jackie," she said to him. "Oh, right the new tutor. Nice to meet you again… last time I saw you was back in our seventh year at Hogwarts," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Let's all go to the living room and get to know each other a bit more," suggested Luna. They all sat down where there were drinks and snacks waiting for them on the coffee table.

"Well… I sure hope you can handle these three," Harry said amused as he looked at his three children.

"Daddy you're going to scare Miss. Mione away," Angelie told her father.

Hermione smiled at the little girl as she caught sight of Harry giving her loop-sided smile. Angelie exchanged looks with Jackie when they saw their father give his charming smile to their new tutor.

"I'm sure I can mange them, Mr. Potter," Hermione answered him with a charming smile of her own. "Please call me Harry… Mr. Potter makes me sound older than I am." Harry told her.

"Miss. Mione have you heard what caused the other tutors to leave?" asked Jackie to her.

Hermione looked at the three children and now that she was being asked that; she didn't have the slightest idea way they left. She just hoped that the same thing that the other tutors went through didn't happen to her.

"It's because every time we have a new tutor that we don't really like; the twins always plan a prank to get rid of them," answered James.

Luna glanced at Hermione to only see her smile at them. Angelie went over to Hermione and made her bent down so she could whisper in her ear.

"You're lucky Miss. Mione because the last tutor only lasted a few minutes," she whispered to her. "I'm sure a prank won't scare me away," Hermione told the young girl.

"Oh, I dunno they're quite the trouble makers all three together… especially my girls," Harry told her. "I've handled the little pranksters I tutored last," Hermione assured.

"Harry, mate I think she can take all three of them," Ron said to his friend. "Harry; why don't the kids take Hermione so they can get to know each other," Luna told him.

At that moment the twins each grabbed one of Hermione's hands and they started to ramble about knowing everything about them. James grabbed little Cherry's hand and followed his sisters and Hermione upstairs to the room they will use for their lessons. Once the four children and young woman were out of sight Ron and Luna turned to look at Harry.

"Well, what do you think mate?" Ron asked Harry. "I think she's the tutor I been looking for," Harry answered as he smiled at them. "Luna, tell Ginny that you both did a good job."

* * *

**A/N: Alright I finally updated, which I'm sorry for sorry for not doing earlier. Since school is coming in about three weeks, I will try to update another chapter or two by the time school comes.** **I sure hope you all like this chapter because it took a while to write; I'm still trying to get the chapters longer so bare with me soon. I like that a lot of you place it on alert storires, but I would really like if some of you can review too. **

**Another thing I'm looking for a beta or two for this story and my other stories so if interested please send me a message or email me whenever.**

**Until next time happy reading! **

**Lily Hermione Potter **


End file.
